1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet arrangement for a chain splitter that is adapted for disconnecting a chain of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional chain splitter for a bicycle chain is shown and comprises a rotating rod 11 installed at a side of a splitter body 1, and a rotating bar 12 is integrally formed with the rotating rod 11 and located at an end thereof, such that the rotating rod 11 and the rotating bar 12 form a T-shaped structure 13. In use, the user has to turn the rotating bar 12 360 degrees in order to push the rotating rod 11 to move, and then the displacement of the rotating rod 11 causes the positioning pin to move out of the bicycle chain. However, this conventional chain splitter still has the following disadvantages:
The rotating bar 12 of the splitter body 1 must be rotated continuously over 360 degrees, then the positioning pin can be pushed out of the inserting hole of the connecting plate of the chain. In addition to this, the T-shaped structure 13 formed by the rotating rod 11 and the rotating bar 12 substantially increases the size of the chain splitter, and the chain splitter requires a large transportation space.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.